The present disclosure includes a telescoping hold open rod which is controllably lockable and unlockable for use in holding a panel open to provide a user access to an opening covered by the panel. The hold open rod is useful in allowing the rod to be unlocked and collapsed when subject to a compressive load. The rod can be locked into an extended position to maintain the panel in an open position relative to the opening to facilitate access to the opening without the rod telescoping closed. A retention assembly includes structures and biasing devices to maintain the rod in an open condition although subject to compressive loads.
Prior art devices tend to provide a telescoping hold open rod which can be used to open a panel but which rod employs discreet mechanical locking features to maintain the rod in an open condition. Such locking features may include a removable pin which is controllably inserted into holes which are aligned when the rod is telescoped into an open position.
This background information is provided to provide some information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present disclosure. No admission is intended, nor should such admission be inferred or construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present disclosure. Other aims, objects, advantages and features of the disclosure will become more apparent upon reading of the following non-restrictive description of specific embodiments thereof, given by way of example only with reference to the accompanying drawings.
The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the disclosure that are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner. Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.